¿Compañeros?
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Isa, una agente de la CIA sexí y fría, no soporta la idea de tener como compañero a Edward Cullen, el único agente al cual nunca ha podido vencer, y al cual odia por ser tan imbécil...y por hacerla desearlo tanto.¿Surgirá algo de este dúo explosivo?
1. Compañeros

Isabella volvió a secar el sudor que caía por su frente, y siguió trotando.

La pantalla digital de la cinta mecánica indicaba que la menuda muchacha de 23 años llevaba corriendo por 3hs y 26 minutos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 10, las luces del gigantesco gimnasio comenzaron a apagarse, una por una…

Hasta que al marcar las 11, la única luz que continuaba prendida era la que iluminaba a una joven castaña, que resoplaba del cansancio, pero a pesar de todo, seguía corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Cariño, ya son las 11 de la noche, no has comido nada hace 8 horas, y llevas corriendo 4. Terminaras lastimándote. Vamos, es hora de terminar-Un chico de unos 25 años, apuesto y musculoso, le hablaba cariñosamente a la joven, mientras apretaba el pequeño botón rojo en el tablero de la cinta mecánica.

Esta redujo la velocidad gradualmente, hasta que la joven castaña quedó parada allí, respirando agitadamente, y mirando fijo a su compañero.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se bajó de la cinta con las piernas temblorosas.

Jacob, el muchacho de piel oscura y sonrisa brillante, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la guió por el gigantesco edificio de vidrios blindados, hasta dar con una salida a un parque gigantesco, que comunicaba con dos torres altísimas.

Los dormitorios.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la castaña, el joven le indicó que se bañara, y se largó con la promesa de volver con comida para ambos.

La muchacha soltó un largo suspiro mientras se sumergía en una bañera llena de agua caliente.

Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, como todo el estrés de su última misión se evaporaba.

Luego de media hora, Isabella y Jacob se encontraban cenando tacos en la barra de la cocina, mientras hablaban, y hablaban…Como hacían siempre.

Amaban hablar. Ya sea sobre cosas sin sentido, triviales, o sobre problemas y soluciones.

-No lo entiendes, Jacob. Yo sé que fue mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubiera concentrado en Marcus y no en su ayudante, me habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía…-Isabella estaba abatida, y Jacob lo notaba. Se culpaba por la muerte de Genni, una niña de 16 años que ella debía rescatar, y en el intento, casi las matan a ambas.

-Isabella, Dios, porque eres tan terca. ¡Hubiera sido imposible rescatarla en esa situación! Ni tú, ni nadie lo hubieran logrado. Deja de culparte, cariño. Eres una agente increíble, inteligente, rápida, ágil, e... increíblemente sexi- termino Jacob guiñando un ojo y logrando una risa de parte de Isa.

Ese era su apodo. Isa.

Ella lo odiaba, pensaba que era demasiado tierno y le quitaba toda su pinta de fría y cínica agente de la CIA.

Vamos, cuando te ganas la vida pateando traseros de chicos malos, y siendo "la maldita princesa de hielo" para todas las asociaciones criminales del planeta, que tus conocidos te llamen "Isa" es una blasfemia.

Pero por más que Isa se quejara, las personas más allegadas a ella la seguirían llamando así.

-Eso me gusta. Hace mucho que no veo esa hermosa sonrisa-señalo Jacob con suficiencia, mientras Isa se sonrojaba.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo Isa entre risas mientras fregaba los platos.

-Sí, lo soy- Jacob no se inmuto-Creo que ya es hora de irme, nena. Cindy debe de estar buscándome como loca.

-Ve a por tu dulce princesa, Jake. ¿Te veo mañana en la iniciación de los de primero?

-Cuenta con ello-la sonrisa traviesa de Jacob, le indicó que iba a disfrutar al ver las caras asustadas de los principiantes, y luego de estampar un beso en la mejilla de Isa, se fue, dejándola un poco más feliz que esa mañana.

Jacob siempre lograba eso, y por eso Isa lo adoraba.

….

….

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se puso su típico atuendo de día de entrenamiento.

Un short Nike deportivo, una remera sin mangas, muy pegada al cuerpo, y unos tenis bien cómodos.

Ató su cabello en una coleta, y salió a trotar por Langley, Virginia.

Para ser las 6.30 de la mañana, el cielo se encontraba muy oscuro y encapotado.

Los alrededores de la sede central de la CIA estaban rodeados de bosques y caminos serpenteantes que Isa adoraba explorar.

Estaba lejos de la civilización, y a la castaña le había costado adaptarse, siendo que estaba tan acostumbrada al constante ruido y movimiento de Brooklyn, pero con el tiempo, la tranquilidad del lugar comenzaba a agradarle.

Cuando se hicieron las 8, Isa dirigió su trote hacia el gigantesco edificio de vidrio, y camino con decisión hasta el gimnasio del 3 piso, mientras notaba como las miradas deseosas de los chicos se posaban en su cuerpo.

Isa amaba eso, esa sensación de superioridad, el ser deseada por todo ojo que se posaba en su escultural cuerpo. Vamos, cualquier chica que diga que no le gusta esa sensación, miente.

Luego de pasar 3 o 4 horas haciendo su rutina de ejercicio, se dio una rápida ducha en los cambiadores, y luego de vestirse con un top y un short, caminó hasta la sala "O" del 4 piso.

Allí se llevaría a cabo la bienvenida a los jóvenes que habían pasado el test de prueba y que deseaban formar parte de la Agencia.

Isa, junto con Jacob eran los encargados de explicarles cuál era la cruda realidad de la CIA, y si al final de la charla, alguno desistía en su decisión, podría retirarse sin miramientos.

Cuando la castaña ingresó a la sala, la mirada de 20 jóvenes de 16 a 18 años se clavaron en sus bubis, y ella le sonrió a Jacob con complicidad.

Cuando se paró en el centro de la sala, junto a Jake, notó con disgusto que se repetía lo mismo que el año anterior, y el anterior…

A pesar de las formas de la sociedad moderna, a la CIA le costaba adaptarse a la igualdad de sexo, y muchos de sus integrantes seguían con esa estúpida forma de pensar, que definía a la mujer como el sexo débil.

Isa había logrado demostrarles cuanto se equivocaban, al lograr, con solo 23 años, ser una de las agentes más proclamadas y exitosas de la agencia.

Pero siempre había un grupo de idiotas que la definían como una pequeña y simple "excepción".

El grupo de novatos estaba integrado por 28 jóvenes, de los cuales 20 eran hombres.

Patético, pensó Isa, mientras escuchaba como Jacob empezaba con el discurso.

-Como bien ya saben, la CIA, es la agencia encargada de proteger al país de cualquier amenaza, mediante el espionaje en el exterior, y el interior de los Estados Unidos. Ustedes están aquí, para convertirse en los agentes especiales de la CIA, pero antes que nada, quiero que escuchen la experiencia de una de nuestras más experimentadas agentes. Les presento a la agente Isabella Swan.-Jacob le dio paso a Isa, mientras sonaba un tímido aplauso.

Isa los miró detenidamente, uno por uno, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Muchos de ustedes estarán aquí con la idea de llegar a ser héroes algún día, otros, porque buscan dejar una huella admirable, otros quizás, porque ven las noticias cada día, y se preguntan que pueden hacer para cambiar las cosas, y muchos otros, por sed de venganza. Yo me incluyo en el último grupo. Quizás esto ya se lo han contado, pero yo sólo ingrese a la CIA, con la idea de vengar la muerte de mi padre, y terminé encontrándome con algo mucho más grande de lo que yo imaginaba. Muchos de ustedes, tendrán la misma idea tonta que yo tenía al ingresar aquí. Pensaba que, me enseñarían a pegar, a matar, y me enviarían a acabar con los "malos". Luego de pasar dos semanas aquí, comprendí que estaba completamente equivocada. La CIA, no es solo un trabajo, es un estilo de vida, porque créanme, de ahora en adelante, ustedes deberán cambiar completamente su estilo de vida. Deberán acostumbrarse al dolor, a la fatiga y al cansancio de entrenar 24 horas seguidas, sin pegar un ojo. Deberán acostumbrarse, a las humillaciones, a las lágrimas, y a ver morir frente a tus ojos a tus mejores amigos.-El público parecía hipnotizado por la suave, y a la vez sexi voz de Isa, mientras ella les hablaba mirándolos a los ojos- Tampoco piensen que todo irá tan mal. En la agencia, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de crecer, de volverse independientes, y de conocer a las personas más increíbles que puedan imaginarse. Ganarán amigos increíbles, y tendrán el placer de formar parte de esta gran comunidad, en donde, a pesar de las exigencias, los reproches y las bromas, siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros.-Isa respiro hondo, mientras el público esperaba ansioso su próxima palabra- En la CIA, no solo aprenderán a defenderse y a patear traseros, aprenderán a ser la persona más sigilosa del mundo cuando es necesario, aprenderán cómo manejar situaciones en las que cualquiera se volvería loco, aprenderán a sobrevivir 30 días en la intemperie, y a actuar mejor que cualquier actor de Hollywood. En la CIA, obtendrán las mejores, y a la vez las peores, experiencias de sus vidas…-Cuando Isa terminó de hablar, los aplauso resonaron durante varios minutos, mientras Jacob sonreía orgulloso.

Isa siempre generaba ese efecto en los nuevos.

Era admirada por todos, aunque de vez en cuando su actitud rebelde le ganaba uno que otro problema con los directores.

Luego de una charla de 1 hora y media, Isa caminaba con determinación hacía el comedor. Se moría de hambre.

-¡Isabella!-Una voz nerviosa y agitada la llamaba a gritos, mientras corría detrás de ella.

Isa se detuvo de mala gana y se gro para encontrarse con Ángela, la secretaría de su "jefe".

-El Sr. Smith solicita que se presente en la sala de locución.

John Smith. Ese era el nombre de su jefe, el director de la CIA, o uno de ellos.

John había conocido a Isabella cuando ella sólo tenía 16 años y estaba sumida en el dolor de la muerte de su padre. Fue él quien le explico cómo serían las cosas si se unía a la CIA, y la incitó a correr el riesgo.

Muchos lo consideraban un hijo de perra por haberse aprovechado del dolor de una niña, para obtener beneficios personales. Y era cierto.

Pero a Isa no le importaba.

Para ella, John le había dado la oportunidad de su vida, y era una de las pocas personas por las que ella profesaba un respeto tan grande.

En sus momentos de rebeldía y locura, John era el único capaz de controlarla. Bueno…John, y alguien a quien Isa no le gustaba mencionar.

Le dio las gracias a Ángela, y camino cansinamente hasta el 3er piso.

La sala de locución era una habitación, redondeada, llena de pantallas, en donde generalmente se monitoreaban las misiones, y se contactaba con el agente en acción.

Cuando Isa llegó, John, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa circular que ocupaba el centro de la sala.

John era un hombre de unos 45 años, algo canoso y con pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, pero a pesar de todo, su atractivo natural no se podía borrar.

Siempre había sido un hombre apuesto, y se rumorea que cuando era más joven, se dedicó a romper el corazón de todas las mujeres de la agencia. Hasta que conoció a Lyla, una mujer dulce y de actitud fuerte, que puso en su lugar y lo enamoró con su gran sonrisa.

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó Isa, dejando toda actitud profesional de lado. Con John siempre se tuteaban, ya que él la consideraba más parte de la familia que una agente más.

-Sí, Isa. Ven- Le indicó que se acercara y cuando ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, John respiro hondo-tengo que darte una noticia…Que de seguro no te va a encantar-Isa se puso tensa mientras esperaba las siguientes palabras del hombre- Los directores de la CIA, hemos estado debatiendo el tema desde hace mucho tiempo. Y recién ahora nos hemos animado a lanzar la campaña-Isa lo miró, levantando una ceja, una clara expresión de "ve al punto de una puta vez"- Se trata de la incorporación de compañeros. Es decir, a cada agente se le asignará un compañero. Tendrán que trabajar con este compañero tanto en los entrenamientos, y las investigaciones como en las misiones.

-John, sabes que trabajo sola-Isa lo miraba como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier segundo.

-Lose, sé que ese es tu estilo, pero la agencia cree que será mejor de esta manera. Se lo comunicaré a todos esta noche en la cena. Tener un compañero no solo implicará más seguridad, sino que ayudará a mantener intacta su salud mental. Sabes que es difícil para muchos manejar algunas situaciones fuertes que se pueden presentar. Creemos que con un compañero, todo se haría más ameno para ambos.

-¿Y cada uno podrá decidir quién será su compañero?-preguntó Isa, algo resignada.

-Pues…no. Seremos nosotros quienes decidan que compañero le conviene a cada agente- Isa cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién crees tú que será "conveniente" para mí?-preguntó irónica.

-Ese es otro problema…-John lo dijo en voz baja pero Isa lo escucho.

-¡John!-exclamó frustrada.

-Lose, lose, lo siento, ¿sí?- John se enderezó y la miró suplicante- es que la agencia decidió que tú, junto con Cullen serían un dúo explosivo…

-¿¡Cullen!-exclamó histérica- ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¡No puedo ver a Cullen sin desear cortarle el cuello y tú quieres que trabaje con él! No lo haré, me niego. Me niego a trabajar con Edward Cullen- Isa se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba fijamente a John.

-¿Alguien me llamó?-Una seductora voz sonó detrás de Isa, justo junto a su oído.

Ella no tardó ni medio segundo en girarse son fuerza y empujar fuertemente al joven cobrizo que tenía pegado a su espalda.

-Siempre tan cariñosa-murmuro irónicamente el joven para luego pasar junto a ella y estrechar la mano de John-Asique, cariño, dime ¿Por qué exclamabas tan imperiosamente mi nombre?-Edward dirigió su mirada de topacio hacia la castaña, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Isa odiaba las sensaciones que el cobrizo generaba en su cuerpo.

Porque, no podía negarlo. A pesar de odiarlo con todo su ser, Isabella lo deseaba más que a nada.

Es que era imposible no desear a Edward Cullen. Con su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, sus rebeldes cabellos dorados y sus ojos topacio que se clavaban en los suyos con dureza.

Y, ¿Porqué lo odiaba? Se preguntarán. Pues porque era un arrogante, cínico, imbécil, mujeriego y estúpido pendejo, que se tomaba todo como un juego. Y, sobre todo, porque era la única persona a la que Isa nunca había podido vencer.

Por más que le costara aceptarlo, Edward era el mejor agente de la CIA, y luego, seguía ella.

A Isa le fastidiaba que semejante idiota pudiera vencerla, siendo que ella se pasaba horas entrenando como una maniática, mientras él nunca se dignó a siquiera aparecer en los entrenamientos de la CIA.

Edward entrenaba duro, todos lo sabían porque lo veían llegar todo sudado y muerto de cansancio a las 8 de la noche todos los días, pero nadie sabía a dónde diablos se dirigía.

-¡John tubo la estúpida idea de que debíamos ser compañeros!-Edward sonreía al notar a Isa tan histérica. Le encantaba cuando ella se ponía toda colorada de rabia.

-No fue mi idea, en realidad, fue idea del resto de los directores-Acotó John por lo bajo, sin querer formar parte de la competencia de miradas que se llevaba a cabo entre la castaña y el cobrizo en ese mismo momento.

Que sus dos mejores agentes se llevaran tan mal era frustrante, pero a la vez le agregaba sal al asunto.

Para todos era una diversión observar a Isa y Edward mientras luchaban en alguna de las salas de pruebas.

Todo comenzaba con algún comentario irónico de Edward, que llevaba a las típicas respuestas afiladas de Isa, y luego, todo terminaba en una pelea.

No se golpeaban en serio, obviamente, pero siempre se debatían por ver quién era el mejor agente.

-¿¡Puedes creerlo!-Preguntó la castaña ya fuera de sí, al mirar al inmutable cobrizo.

-Si-fue la única respuesta del chico.

-¿Cómo que "sí? ¿Ya lo sabías?- Edward asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso? ¡Carajo! ¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos? ¿Se han vuelto locos o qué?-Isa no entendía como Edward podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que debería trabajar con ella. ¡Se odiaban!

-Creo, que deberías tranquilizarte.-Edward se acercó peligrosamente a Isa- Date un baño, acuéstate y descansa un poco. Te vez muy estresada, amor-El cobrizo acomodó un mechón de cabello caoba detrás de la castaña, y ella le apartó la mano de un golpe.

-No me toques-farfullo molesta.

Edward rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No entiendo porque te pones tan mal. No puedes negar que haremos un buen equipo, bebé. Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo, y verás que no será tan malo ¿Sí?-Isa lo miro con resentimiento- Te veré esta noche, "Bella"-Edward susurró esto último en su oído, antes de saludar a John, y marcharse tal como había entrado, sin aviso alguno.

"Bella". Si había algo que Isa odiaba más que a Edward Cullen, era el estúpido apodo que él le había puesto. Ya demasiado tenía con "Isa" para que el estúpido de su "compañero" la llamara "Bella".

Dios, sonaba a una niña tierna y dulce. A un caramelito.

La hacía recordar a su padre. Su padre la llamaba Bella, porque ella solía ser una niña tierna y dulce. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado.

En ella no quedaba nada de una niña tierna y dulce.

Ella era una agente hecha y derecha, una perra que adoraba patear traseros, y siempre llevaba un revolver calibre 42 en su cinturón.

Isa dirigió una mirada asesina a John, y salió de allí a paso firme.

Cuando llegó a su piso, un chico rubio de unos 19 años se apresuro a alcanzarla, y cuando ella le dedico una mirada de "quítate de en medio, imbécil" el chico se corrió a un lado, algo temeroso.

Parecía que se la llevaba el diablo cuando entró en su departamento y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-"_Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo y verás que no es tan malo ¿Sí?-_Isa hizo una muy mala imitación del hombre de sus pesadillas mientras habrá el grifo de la bañera con más fuerza de la necesaria- Imbécil. Jódete, Edward. Jódete tú, y John y todos los imbéciles a los que se les ocurrió esa patética idea de los compañeros-Isa siguió maldiciendo, mientras, sin darse cuenta, cumplía con lo que Edward le había indicado.

Tomó un bañó, y luego se acostó, mientras penaba en la idea de trabajar con Edward Cullen.

Y sin pensárselo, se quedó dormida, mientras se imaginaba cómo luciría el cuerpo de Edward sin ropa…

…

…

…

_Bueno bueeeno :D acá les dejó otra idea de una noche de desvelo :B_

_Enrealidad, pensaba hacerlo como un oneshoot, pero se me ocurrió que me quedaría demasiado largo, y no me podría explayar tanto como quiero, asique será un fanfic :D_

_Los personajes son bastante diferentes a como los suelo imaginar. Ya saben, la Bella frágil, suave y tierna no está, y es remplazada por esta perra que le encanta ser deseada y patear traseros de los chicos malos, mientras que Eward no es el novio caballeroso y dulce que siempre creo, sino un idiota mujeriego que le encanta mojar las pantis de Bella :B_

_Espero que les guste y dentro de poco subiré el próximo cap. Junto con los de mis historias, a las cuales tengo taaan abandonadas _

_Besoootes_

_Emma _


	2. Problemas, otra vez

Tres semanas.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comencé a trabajar con Edward, y ya sentía que asesinaría a alguien.

Me encontraba hojeando los papeles que habíamos abierto Cullen y yo hace una dos semanas y media.

El caso no tenía sentido.

Un hombre que va matando gente a diestra y siniestra, sin ningún tipo de motivo, patrón o causa.

Ninguna de las víctimas estaban vinculadas entre ellas, ni tenían absolutamente nada en común.

Juro que no lo entendía.

Con Edward nos desvelábamos lanzando teorías, investigando en los archivos de la CIA, pero nada tenía sentido.

Dentro de un par de horas, el idiota de mi compañero pasaría a recogerme para ir a interrogar a los parientes de la última víctima, pero ambos sabíamos que conseguiríamos lo mismo que en los otros casos…Nada.

¿En cuanto a mi relación con Edward?

Solo había una palabra para describirla: DESASTRE.

Lo admito, juntos teníamos buenas ideas, bueno teorías, pero era realmente cansador estar peleando constantemente con tu "compañero".

John había dado la noticia esa noche, y todos estaban felices con la idea de los compañeros.

¿Eran idiotas o qué?

Los envidiaba…Todos se llevaban tan bien con sus compañeros, y yo al mío no lo podía ver sin querer bajarle los dientes.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo levantarme de un salto, tomar mi bolso y abrir la puerta de un tirón.

Edward estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos.

Aceptémoslo, era sexi. Era un idiota sexi.

-Al fin llegas-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Qué lindo verte. Te ves linda con ese vestido.- Me giré rápidamente y lo miré como si tuviera un tercer ojos.

Bien, Edward Cullen ¿siendo amable conmigo?

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

¿Dónde estaban sus acostumbrados "cierra la boca Swan"?

-¿Porqué me miras así?-Pregunto molesto, tomándome del brazo y llevándome hacia el ascensor.

-Bella, en serio, deja de mirarme así-Murmuró mientras apretaba el botón.

-¿Porqué eres amable conmigo?-le pregunté de sopetón y él soltó un bufido.

-Hoy tuve una charla con John. Y me hizo prometer que comenzare a ser amable contigo…-Me respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es decir… ¿Qué de ahora en adelante será bueno conmigo?-Le pregunté como una niña pequeña, mirándolo con los ojos grandes.

-Sí, tontita, te trataré bien-Me respondió divertido.

Y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo.

No entendía porque, pero me gustaba la idea de llevarme bien con Edward, por lo que no argumente nada, y lo seguí hasta su volvo.

-¿Aceptarás así nomás, sin berrinches?- Me preguntó con una risita, y yo rodé los ojos.

Otra de nuestras peleas diarias era sobre que vehículo usar para salir.

Yo adoraba mi BMW, pero Edward era tan insistente en usar su Volvo, que siempre terminaba aceptando enfadada y no le hablaba por al menos una hora.

..

Luego de media hora recorriendo las calles de Virginia, y escuchando a Debussy, una de las únicas cosas que Edward y yo teníamos en común, aparcamos frente a una pequeña casa de un barrio residencial, pintada en un fuerte amarillo chillón, cuyas ventanas se encontraban cerradas.

-¿Habrá alguien?-Pregunté girándome hacia Edward.

-Averigüémoslo-Me dijo antes de bajar del auto, yo lo seguí hasta la puerta de la vivienda, y luego de golpear la puerta y esperar varios minutos, una anciana algo encorvada nos abrió la puerta, mirándonos con desconfianza.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-Nos preguntó abruptamente.

Edward se apresuró a desenfundar su placa, y mostrársela a la anciana.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, agente de la CIA, y ella es mi compañera, Isabella Swan. Estamos aquí para investigar la muerte de Clair O'Donell, ¿Usted era su abuela?-Le dijo Edward, y a la anciana se le humedecieron los ojos instantáneamente.

-Clairy era una niña buena…No se merecía nada de esto, nada.- a la anciana se le humedecieron los ojos, y realmente sentí pena por ella.

-Señora, estamos aquí para sabe quien le hizo esto a Clair-Le hablaba suavemente, y la anciana asintió una vez.

Con un simple "pasen" se alejó de la puerta, y les indicó que se sentaran en unos sillones demasiado gastados.

La anciana se sentó con dificultad en el asiento frente a nosotros, y nos miró, esperando.

-Tenemos entendido que Clair estudiaba en la universidad Estatal, y vivía con usted ¿Qué hay de su madre?-Comenzó Edward, que ya había comenzado a tomar notas.

-Su madre era una niña estúpida-Espetó la anciana, y Edward y yo levantamos las cejas, sorprendidos-Quedó embarazada a los 18 años, solo era una adolecente irresponsable. Obviamente, cuando Clair nació, fui yo quien se ocupó de ella. A Susan no le importaba nada, y a los 20, huyó junto con un joven problemático que conoció en un bar…Nunca supimos nada más de ellas-Termino la anciana mirando hacia la pared contraria, y al seguir su mirada, me encontré con una estantería, llena de portarretratos.

Me levanté lentamente, y la miré como pidiendo permiso.

La anciana me sonrió, y camine hasta allí.

Tomé en mis manos la foto de una muchacha pelirroja, con la cara llena de pecas y una amplia sonrisa.

-Ella es Susan-Murmuró Allison, como se llamaba la abuela de Clair.

-Era bonita-Murmuré.

-Clairy era igual a ella-No supe en qué momento Allison se había levantado de su lugar, pero ya la tenía a mi lado, tomando otra imagen de la estantería.-Esta es Clair, mi preciosa Clair…

Respiré profundamente, y me tragué las lágrimas.

Muchos pensaban que por haber pasado por esta situación millones de veces, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Pero no era así.

El dolor que debía presenciar en cada asesinato, por parte de los familiares, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

Me hacía sentir todavía más odio y rencor hacia el maldito bastardo capaz de cometer tales crímenes. Solo me hacía querer buscarlos por cada porción de tierra posible, encontrarlos, y asesinarlos de la peor manera.

Según Edward, era demasiado volátil, el decía que tenía que endurecerme, como hacía él. Verlo como solo un trabajo, y dejar los sentimientos de lado.

¿Pero cómo podía comportarme de manera tan fría y cínica cuando tenía una multitud de personas sufriendo, y de familias destrozadas a mí alrededor?

Mis dedos se dirigieron rápidamente al retrato de Clair, y lo tomé delicadamente.

La muchacha sonreía a la cámara, con una sonrisa grande y traviesa.

Solo tenía 20 años.

Tanto por vivir, tantas metas por delante, tantos sueños por cumplir.

No era justo.

La vida no era justa. Y nunca lo sería.

Dejé la foto de Clair en la estantería apresuradamente, y me giré, respirando hondo.

Levante la vista al sentir como alguien me observaba, y me encontré con la mirada calculadora de Edward al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo miré fijamente, y él solo me levantó una ceja.

Volví mi atención a Allison y seguí con el interrogatorio.

…

..

.

Habían pasado más de dos horas, y Edward y yo nos encontrábamos entrando nuevamente en la CIA.

Ambos estábamos decepcionados. No habíamos conseguido nada.

Como cualquier chica normal de 21 años, Clair no tenía enemigos, era una chica sana y llena de amistades.

No había razones, no lo entendía…

Edward no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que salimos de la casa de Allison, y cada dos minutos me miraba de reojo, con su mirada de hielo intacta.

Cuando ya estábamos en uno de los pasillos más concurridos de la CIA, Edward volvió a mirarme con esa fastidiosa mirada, y digamos que… exploté.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Cullen? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Cuál es tu problema?-Le espeté girándome hacia él, y el muy imbécil me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué te pasa Swan? ¿Te volviste loca, o qué?

-Aaah, a mi no me vendrás con ese cuenta. Vamos, ¡Dímelo, idiota! Qué problema tienes ahora.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema Swan? ¡Qué desde que salimos de la casa de Allison me vengo preguntando cómo alguien tan debilucho cómo tú llego a ser una agente de la CIA!

Me paralice ante su último comentario.

Cullen podía insultarme de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca, NUNCA, se había atrevido a dudar de mis capacidades.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le pregunté entre dientes, y él se acercó un paso más a mí.

Podía sentir las miradas de media agencia clavada en nosotros.

-Lo que escuchaste. No eres una verdadera agente de la CIA. Eres sólo una debilucha, que se deprime por la muerte de alguien a quién ni siquiera conocía. La Isa fría y dura, es sólo un personaje, una máscara, por dentro, eres solo una cobarde. No tienes las agallas necesarias para estar aquí.

Miré a Edward entre dolida y furiosa, mientras sentía cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Nunca, nadie, se imaginaría cuanto había luchado, llorado y sangrado para estar en donde estaba ahora mismo.

Había soportado temperaturas inhumanas, quemaduras, días y días de ejercicio sin descanso, había pasado días sin comer, y entrenado hasta que mis pies y manos eran una sola llaga.

Y este imbécil, estúpido y egocéntrico patán, ¿Tenía las agallas para decirme que no me lo merecía?

Lo miré durante unos minutos, mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños.

A nuestro alrededor, el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras todos en la estancia callaban para escuchar mi respuesta.

Sabía lo que esperaban.

Que yo comience a gritar como una loca, y a pegarle a Edward como una desquiciada, y de esa forma, ellos tendrían su gran show.

Pero por primera vez me contuve, no les daría lo que querían.

-Definitivamente, no podrás cumplir tu promesa con John ¿Verdad?-Fue lo único que dije antes de girarme y salir de allí, empujando a un par de fisgones a mi paso.

Lo último que escuché fue a Edward gritando un débil "Bella", antes de correr hacia mi habitación.

:_:

.

_Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaa gente, ¿cómo están?_

_Bueno, aca les dejo otro capítulo de compañeros (ya se, me tarde DEMASIADO)_

_De verdad lo lamento si decepcioné a alguien, es que de golpe comencé con el colegio, inglés, gimnasio y los talleres, y no tuve tiempo para nada maas!_

_Eeeeeeeeeem, ah! Cierto, quería hacerles una pregunta a mis lectoras :B_

_¿Alguna de ustedes sabe quién es Julian Serrano, o son Serranistas?_

_Porque él es muuuuy conocido aca en la Argentina, y el otro día fui a un boliche, me lo encontré y hablé con él sin nisiquiera saber que era Julian Serrano. Cuando les conté a mis amigas casi se mueres, y si, me pegaron por no saber quien era :p_

_Resulta que es también conocido en Chile, Urugua, España, México, Venezuela, etcccccccc_

_Asique, nose, si ustedes son "serranistas", tienen todo el derecho a insultarme por no saber quien es (¿_

_Aaaah, por ciero ES HERMOSO, de verdad, estuve con el cómo dos horas esa noche, y de verdad que es MUY LINDO :$_

_Jajaja bueeeno, eso es todo, saludotes, y que la pasen bien (¿_

_Emma:D_


	3. Sonríe!

-¡Lo odio! Lo odio tanto. Maldito hijo de perra, ¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que existir?-Alice sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Isa volvía a la carga.- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué mierda tiene que trabajar aquí? Es un demonio enviado para castigarme, lo sé. Algo debo haber hecho en mi vida pasada. ¡ES EL KARMA!-La voz de la castaña sonaba amortiguada mientras farfullaba quejas contra un almohadón.

-Isa…Creo que te tomas todo esto demasiado en serio. Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es Edward. Para él todo es un juego. ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo y vez esto como un juego? Estoy segura de que te amargarías menos-Alice se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, y observó divertida la mirada furibunda que le dirigió Isabella.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Cómo crees que podría tomármelo en broma? El imbécil no hace más que provocare, desvalorizar mi trabajo y sacarme de quicio. ¡Nunca podría tomarme en broma lo que me dijo ayer!-Isabella volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, y soltó un resoplido.

-Is, definitivamente no entendiste lo que quería decir. Conoces a Edward Cullen, sabes que es un estúpido, un jodón. ¿Por qué crees que eres su blanco preferido, eh? ¡Porque te molestas! Entiéndelo de una vez, si tu no reaccionaras como un volcán en erupción, su juego no tendría sentido. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer la próxima vez que te moleste? RIETE, ríete en su cara, déjale ver lo poco que te importan sus bromas, y verás como el molesto será él.

Isa contempló fijamente a su amiga, y al cabo de un rato sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ya te había dicho cuento te quiero, Alice?

Alice soltó una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

-Diga...-Isa mantuvo el tubo del teléfono pegado a su oreja, pero del otro lado sólo se oía una suave respiración.-Bueno, hable.

Ninguna respuesta.

Alice miraba a Isa interrogante, y la castaña solo frunció el ceño mientras seguía insistiendo.

-He oído que me andas buscando…-Isa quedó petrificada en su lugar, en cuando una voz gruesa y ronca le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién eres?-La castaña se levantó a toda velocidad y envió un mensaje a Jacob lo más rápido que pudo.

'Ven a casa. Llamada extraña'. Y sin perder otro segundo, puso su celular en modo grabador, y lo pegó al tubo.

-¿Sabes? Yo si sé quién eres tú, pequeña. Te haces pasar por una chica frágil y tierna, pero en cuanto ellos te toman confianza, ¡Zas! Les clavas el puñal por la espalda.

-¿A quién te refieres con 'ellos'?-Isabella frunció el ceño, y Alice la miró interrogante. La castaña levantó una mano en su dirección.

-Ya lo sabes. Ellos. Todos a quienes te mandan a eliminar. Ellos confían en ti. Ni se imaginan que eres una agente que les llenará la cabeza de plomo en cuanto tenga lo que necesita. Perra.-La voz soltó una risa seca, que le erizo el bello de la nuca a Isabella.

-¿Cómo mierda hiciste para conseguir este número?-Al formar parte de un grupo selecto en la CIA, Isabella no figuraba en ningún archivo, en términos legales, ella no existía. La idea de que su número figurara en las páginas amarillas resultaba completamente absurda.

-Ya sabes, contactos. En fin, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. No te metas conmigo, Swan. Puede que tu lindo trasero haya hecho caer a más de un estúpido, pero créeme, princesa, que eso no funcionará conmigo-Lo próximo que Isa oyó fue un pitido. El desconocido había colgado.

-¿Is? ¿Qué sucede?-Alice miraba con los ojos grandes a su amiga.

A pesar de no ser una agente, la pequeña morena jugaba un papel muy importante dentro de la empresa. Ella se encargaba de crear los trajes para los agentes, y cambiar su aspecto para las misiones, hasta que quedaban irreconocibles.

Al no estar en contacto con los verdaderos horrores que se vivían en la CIA, esos con los que Isa convivía día a día, la muchacha se escandalizaba ante cualquier tipo de alarma.

-Todo está bien Al, iré a ver a John. Si Jacob llega, dile que estoy en la oficina.

Y sin más, Isa salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Alice dura en su lugar.

'La oficina' era un salón gigantesco, separado en diferentes secciones, cada una con una gran mesa redondeada en el centro, cuyas paredes se encontraban forradas de pantallas digitales.

Era desde allí por donde se monitoreaban las misiones más importantes, se presentaban los casos, y en donde la mayoría de los agentes, incluyendo a Is, preferían realizar sus investigaciones.

-¡John!-El hombre, que se encontraba observando fijamente una pantalla de la sección 6, se giró rápidamente, y le sonrió cálido.

-¡Isa, querida!-Pero su cara se transformo al ver la expresión de la castaña.-¿Algo anda mal?

-No lo sé. Recibí una llamada mientras estaba en casa con Alice. Era muy extraña, todavía no me explico cómo fue que consiguió mi número.

John frunció el ceño, inquieto.

-Ven-Se deslizó entre un grupo de agentes que pasaban caminando, y guió a Is hasta la sección 4.

-Llama a Edward-Le indicó a un asistente antes cerrar la puerta de la sección con fuerza.- ¿Quieres que busquemos entre tus llamadas?

Isa sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo grabé yo.-La castaña ya se encontraba presionando los botones del teclado a gran velocidad, y John esperó, impaciente.

-Buenos días- Isa quedó helada al oír la suave voz de Edward a su espalda.

¿En qué puto momento John lo había llamado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y pensó en lo que le había dicho Alice.

_Ignóralo. Ríete. Ignóralo. Ríete._

Soltó el aire lentamente, y siguió tipeando, sin prestarle atención al saludo.

Oyó un fuerte suspiro a su espalda, y lo volvió a ignorar.

-Escucha.- Is se giró hacia los dos hombres a sus espaldas, pero se dirigió específicamente a John.

Apretó un botón con fuerza, y la grabación comenzó sin más.

'_-¿Sabes? Yo si sé quién eres tú, pequeña. Te haces pasar por una chica frágil y tierna, pero en cuanto ellos te toman confianza, ¡Zas! Les clavas el puñal por la espalda._

_-¿A quién te refieres con 'ellos'?_

_-Ya lo sabes. Ellos. Todos a quienes te mandan a eliminar. Ellos confían en ti. Ni se imaginan que eres una agente que les llenará la cabeza de plomo en cuanto tenga lo que necesita. Perra._

_-¿Cómo mierda hiciste para conseguir este número?_

_-Ya sabes, contactos. En fin, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. No te metas conmigo, Swan. Puede que tu lindo trasero haya hecho caer a más de un estúpido, pero créeme, princesa, que eso no funcionará conmigo.'_

La grabación finalizo de golpe, y la castaña miró interrogante al hombre cuarentón que fruncía el ceño con dureza.

-Demonios. ¿Cómo crees que haya conseguido el número?

-No tengo idea.

-Edward, ¿Tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que nuestra hermosa agente Swan, en un grave descuido, le dio su número telefónico al primer desconocido que le pagó un tequila dentro de un bar.

Isabella miró a Edward fijamente, y John cerró los ojos esperando la lluvia de insultos y maldiciones

-No creo que eso sea posible, Eddy, estoy segura de que hay otra razón- La amplia sonrisa de Isa dejó a Edward asombrado.

¿Cómo era que no había respondido con uno de sus típicos insultos y palabras mordaces?

Isa lo ignoró el asombro de su compañero con suficiencia, y dirigió su mirada a John.

-'Contactos'. ¿A qué crees que se refiera?

-¿Infiltrados?-Opino Edward recuperándose rápidamente.

-¿Infiltrados en la agencia?-John se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-No quiero ni imaginarlo.

-Es una posibilidad-concordó la castaña, mientras se recostaba contra la mesa central.-Antes de eso me dijo que 'Ha oído que lo ando buscando', ¿Qué crees que sea?

Esta vez, Isa incluyó a Edward en la pregunta y el cobrizo frunció el ceño, todavía extrañado.

-El caso en el que hemos estado trabajando.

-¿El posible asesino de Clair?

-Es la única persona a la que 'buscamos' por ahora.

Isa soltó un suspiro, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Tendré que mudarme de nuevo?

-Ya sabes que si tiene tu número, es muy probable que también sepa tu dirección, quien le paso el dato debe haberle hecho esa cortesía también. Creo que sería lo mejor, Is.

-¿A dónde iré esta vez?

-Todos los departamentos del campo están ocupados, pero no te preocupes, conseguiremos algún otro lugar.

-Vendrás conmigo-La interrupción de Edward hizo que Isa levantara la cabeza de golpe y lo observara como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bella, si este tipo tiene tu dirección, no puedes quedarte ahí hasta que consigas otro lugar a donde ir, y tampoco puedes vivir demasiado lejos de aquí. Mi departamento es grande, y yo no tengo problema en compartir piso con mi querida compañera-Edward le dirigió una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia, y Isa lo miró estupefacta.

-Esa, me parece una buena idea.-Concordó John con una sonrisa.

-Ya está dicho, esta tarde te vienes conmigo-Edward sonrió más ampliamente aún, e Is cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Bien-Acepto secamente, dejando a Edward con las ganas de la pelea de nuevo.

Sin decir más, Is tomó su teléfono de la mesa, y se encaminó hasta la salida.

Vivir con Edward Cullen.

Definitivamente, sería un milagro si no terminaba matándolo y escondiendo su cadáver en el ático.

Isa respiró profundo, y recordó el consejo de Alice.

Sonreírle. Bien, eso era.

Le sonreiría con la más falsa de sus sonrisas, y le demostraría que en su vida, él no significaba nada.

…..

..

..

.

_Okisssssssssss, espero que les guste el nuevo cap. De compañeros._

_¿Me lo hacen saber en un review?_

_Besooootes, lectoras :D_


	4. ¿Convivencia?

-Cariño, te estaría realmente agradecido que no hicieras eso mientras estés aquí.- Isabella se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del cobrizo a sus espaldas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Edward clavó su vista en las torneadas piernas de su compañera, que se encontraban desnudas en ese momento.

-Creo que sabes a qué me refiero-Isabella rodó los ojos, y se giró para seguir acomodando su ropa dentro del ropero. Solo llevaba puesto un suéter rojo que a duras penas le tapaba el trasero, y por alguna razón, eso parecía perturbar a Edward.

-¿Nunca has visto a una muchacha semi desnuda, Cullen? ¿O es que tienes miedo?-Se mofó mientras le daba la espalda.

Isabella se tensó cuando las manos de Edward la tomaron por la cintura con brusquedad, y el cobrizo bajó la cabeza hasta el oído de Is, oliendo el aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello.

-Creo que la que debería tener miedo, serías tú-Edward soltó a la castaña tan rápido como la había sujetado, y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Is sonrojada en su lugar.

-Imbécil…-Susurró por lo bajo la castaña, intentando creer que no le había gustado la firmeza con la que Edward la había tomado por la cintura, o lo sexi y ronca que había sonado su voz cuando le habló al oído.

Por su parte, Edward ya se encontraba en su habitación, tomando una ducha fría e insultándose por el poco control que tenía en presencia de Is. Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo ponía nervioso, alerta, y caliente. Si, jodidamente caliente.

Por el amor de Dios, si solo había visto sus piernas desnudas. Pero aquella visión había logrado calentarlo de una forma impresionante.

Media hora después, Isa se encontraba sentada en el enorme sillón de cuero negro, contemplando con desconfianza todo el lugar.

Era un departamento enorme, y sumamente masculino y moderno.

De la gran sala de estar, que también era un comedor, tres de las cuatro paredes estaban formadas de vidrio, y eso a ella le parecía sumamente peligroso.

-¿No crees que es algo arriesgado tener paredes de vidrio?- Is habló en voz baja, sin siquiera mirar al cobrizo.

Edward sonrió. La castaña se había percatado de su presencia mucho antes de que él hablara o hiciera algún ruido.

El cobrizo camino perezosamente y se sentó junto a Is. Demasiado cerca de ella, algo que la ponía incómoda.

-Son blindados y espejados. No te preocupes, Bella. No corres ningún peligro aquí.

Is giró la cabeza hacia él, y lo estudió con sus profundos ojos chocolate.

-¿Por qué me dices 'Bella'? Sabes que no me gusta.-Edward le sonrió. No burlonamente. Fue una sonrisa llena de ternura, lo que dejó a la castaña algo confundida.

-Solo finges que no te gusta. Te hace parecer demasiado débil, o eso crees tú. Pero en el fondo te gusta. Lo veo en tus ojos. Te trae algún recuerdo del pasado. Algo que te reconforta.

Bella se sintió sorprendida por lo observador que era Edward. No tenía idea de que fuera así.

La castaña giró la cabeza para mirar nuevamente hacia los ventanales.

-Mi padre me llamaba así.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-Bella volvió a mirarlo contrariada.

-¿No lo sabes? Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe.

-Sé que ingresaste aquí buscando vengar su muerte, pero no sé qué sucedió con él.

Is soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Él era el mejor padre que alguien podría desear tener. Mamá nos había abandonado cuando yo tenía dos años, y desde allí él fue mi único apoyo. Mi mejor amigo. Podía contar con él siempre. Me entendía, me ayudaba. Era todo mi mundo. Un día volví a casa de la escuela, y lo encontré en la bañera. Estaba desangrado. Me puse histérica, no sabía qué hacer o a quién llamar. Sólo era una niña. Finalmente llegó la policía y me llevaron al hogar de mis abuelos. Con el tiempo descubrí que mi padre no era el agente de viajes que pensé que era. Era un agente de la CIA. Uno de los mejores. Quien lo mató fue alguien a quién él había jodido. Nunca supe quién fue, nunca nadie me lo quiso decir.- Bella sonrió amargamente- Esa es la trágica historia de Isabella Swan.

Edward se quedó callado un momento, y luego deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Bella, limpiando un par de lágrimas que ella no había notado.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te llevó a querer unirte a la CIA?-Edward le sonrió tristemente.

-Creo que mi historia es bastante más simple. Siempre fui algo… Arriesgado. Mi madre vivía temiendo por mí y por mí integridad física, mientras que mi padre le aseguraba que solo era algo pasajero. Una moda, que se me pasaría. Un día, practicando tiro conocí a Reeve Daniels. Era amigo de John, y la verdad es que no tengo idea que qué pudo haber visto en mí, pero antes de darme cuenta me encontraba pasando las pruebas para ingresar a la CIA. Al principio era solamente un juego, ya sabes, una distracción. Con el tiempo se convirtió en toda mi vida. Y aquí estoy. Por más que mi familia me pida por favor que lo deje, simplemente, no puedo. No podría volver a tener una vida normal luego de haber estado aquí. No podría volver a sentarme frente al televisor y ver todos esos crímenes llevarse a cabo, sabiendo que en alguna época yo había sido capaz de detenerlos. Esto es… casi una adicción.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente, y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Es cierto. Yo tampoco podría dejarlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Edward abrió la boca, para luego volver a cerrarla.

-Suéltalo, Cullen.

El cobrizo sonrió apenado.

-Solo quería… Pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Fui un estúpido. No eres cobarde, Bella. Eres una de las personas más valientes y fuertes que conocí en toda mi vida.-Bella lo miró unos segundos, intentando encontrar el engaño en sus ojos, pero solo encontró arrepentimiento.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Disculpas aceptadas, Cullen-Le dijo la castaña, mientras se levantaba del sillón.-Bien, tengo hambre. ¿Sabes cocinar o tendré que hacerlo yo?

-Se cocinar pasta. O hacer un sándwich. O pasta…-Bella soltó una risa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, y Edward la siguió.

-Creo que unas clases de cocina no te vendrían mal, ¿Eh?

-Tengo una agenda ocupada, pequeña- Isa rodó los ojos y Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Creo… Que me apetece pasta.

-Bueno, este es tu día de suerte porque esa es mi especialidad- Bella sonrió mientras veía a Edward ponerse manos a la obra.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación con Edward Cullen. Y muchos menos poder hablar con él de esa forma. ¡Cielos! Si hasta le había contado la historia de su padre.

Cenaron manteniendo una amena charla, y luego de lavar los platos y salpicarse como dos niños pequeños, cada uno decidió ir a su habitación a descansar.

Las cosas no marchaban tan mal después de todo.

…

..

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Is y Edward se habían mudado juntos, y salvo un par de peleas sin sentido y el hecho de que la tensión sexual entre ellos era cada vez más palpable, las cosas iban de maravilla.

Ninguno de ellos, o de sus amigos, hubiera imaginado que lograrían cumplir un mes de convivencia sin haber atentado contra la vida del otro, y Bella lo consideraba como una superación personal.

-Bella, tengo sueño-Se quejó cierto cobrizo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza con pesadez sobre la mesa de madera se la sección 5.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, y solo ellos dos seguían en la oficina, investigando su caso.

Bella estaba tan frustrada por no encontrar al responsable de los asesinatos, y no entendía qué se le estaba pasando por alto.

-Ve a casa si quieres, Edward. Necesito resolver esto…

Edward levantó la cabeza y volvió a observar el tablero de corcho en la pared, del cual pendían miles de papelitos con anotaciones, fotos de las víctimas, mapas y demás cosas.

-Bella, córrete-Murmuro el cobrizo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, Edward, no enti… ¡Edward!-La castaña protestó cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura y la corrió hacia un costado, estudiando fijamente el tablero.

-¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?-Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de un salto y se acercaba al tablero.

-¿Darnos cuenta de qué?-Preguntó la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

-Un asesino en serie siempre sigue un patrón. Esto es lo que se nos estaba pasando por alto. El lugar en el que fueron asesinadas las víctimas.

-¿Qué tendría de importante eso? No coinciden en ningún caso.

-Podría haber algo más…-Edward hablaba mientras sacaba de un cajón un mapa de la Costa Atlántica del Sur de Estados Unidos.-Dime las coordenadas de los lugares.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero obedeció y le pasó las coordenadas a Edward, que las marcaba en el mapa con rapidez.

Una vez que terminaron de marcar las 11 coordenadas, Edward se apartó un poco, dejando lugar a Is para observar el mapa.

Lo que vio dejó a la castaña muda.

Si se unían los puntos de las coordenadas, se podía dibujar una perfecta 'S' sobre el mapa.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué demonios significa esa S?

-No lo sé, Bella.

-La S no está completa. Fíjate, falta el último punto.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Para que esté terminada, el próximo asesinato debería ser en…

-Aquí.

Edward levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en Bella.

-¿Swan?

-¿Si?

-Eres tú. Tú eres su próximo objetivo.

..

.

_Hola! Primero que todo: siento mucho haberme ausentado, es que tenía muchos problemas familiares, cosas en la cabeza y simplemente… No pude seguir escribiendo._

_Ahora todo está mucho más claro y decidí retomar mis historias. _

_Aquí va otro capítulo de '¿Compañeros?'_

_Parece que una amenaza pende sobre Isabella, ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward? ¿Qué hará para protegerla? Sépalo en el próximo episodio de.. No, mentira JAJA dentro de unos días publicaré el próximo capítulo, ¡Prometo no tardar mucho!_

_Muchos besos, chicas. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten! _


	5. Surprise!

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No puedes conmigo?-Isabella volvió a intentar golpear a Edward, pero el cobrizo fue más rápido y se agachó, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Is comenzó a lanzar puños contra su espalda y a retorcerse hasta lograr que el cobrizo la soltara.

Edward resopló nuevamente y se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras Is respiraba sonoramente.

-Vamos, Bella. No abandonarás ahora, ¿Verdad?

-Ya quisieras-Murmuró la castaña mientras volvía a arremeter contra el muchacho, que esta vez no fue tan rápido y recibió un par de puñetazos, pero pudo correr los brazos de Is luego.

-Estás cansada.

-Tú también.

-No es para menos, llevamos 40 minutos peleando.-Edward le sonrió y levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

Is respiró hondo, y quitándose los guantes de pelea, se sentó en el suelo.

Edward le alcanzó una botella de agua, y la castaña bebió como si su vida se le fuera en ello, mientras el cobrizo se sentaba a su lado.

-Le dijiste a John lo que descubrimos la otra noche, ¿Verdad?-Edward la miró fijamente mientras hablaba.

-Sí. Cree que debemos estar alerta, lo más probable es que el asesino envié alguna otra pista antes de atacar…-Bella vaciló- me.

-Es un idiota si realmente cree que llegará a infiltrarse en la CIA.

-No lo sé, Edward… ¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi teléfono entonces?

Edward soltó un largo suspiro.

-No lo sé. No te sucederá nada, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú lo impedirás?-Le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa, y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Bella se puso seria un instante, y luego recargó su cabeza en el hombro del cobrizo.

-Y pensar que hace un par de meses no podía verte sin querer arrancarte los ojos.

-Siempre tan delicada-Edward soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

-¿Qué cambió, Edward?

-No tengo idea, Bells. Quizás, simplemente, maduramos. O dejamos de prejuzgarnos. No lo sé…

Ambos respiraron profundamente, y se quedaron un rato allí, sentados muy juntos.

…

..

.

-Eso huele delicioso- Isabella se estremeció cuando sintió la voz gruesa de Edward susurrando en su oído, y sus manos tomándola de la cintura por detrás.

-Edward…

-¿Sí, hermosa?

-Apártate.-Edward soltó una risita, haciendo que a Isa se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

-Sabes que no quieres que me aparte.

-Si quiero.

-Date la vuelta y apártame tú misma-Isa se giró y lo miró fijamente, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió como Edward apagaba la hornalla de la cocina y la aprisionaba contra la misma.

La castaña posicionó ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho, pero no tuvo ni la fuerza, ni la intención de empujarlo.

Edward sonrió cínicamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un beso justo debajo de la oreja de Isabella.

-Edward…

-Te quiero. Te necesito, ya mismo-Exigió mientras descendía por su cuello. Is se estremeció.

-No… Somos compañeros. Esto no está bien.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Isabella, mírame-El cobrizo la tomó de la barbilla mientras buscaba los grandes pozos chocolate de Isa- Dime que no me deseas. Dímelo, y no te molestaré más. Vamos…

Isa negó con la cabeza.

Decirle eso sería mentirle.

Si, su relación había mejorado mucho. Y de esa misma forma, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro también había crecido desmesuradamente.

Edward no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Bella, rozarse con ella, y hacerle saber lo mucho que la deseaba.

Él sabía que ella lo deseaba también. Lo sabía por la forma en la que lo miraba cuando salía de ducharse, o cuando pensaba que él no lo notaba. Lo sabía por cómo la castaña se derretía en sus brazos cada vez que la tocaba.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Isabella no daba el brazo a torcer y se negaba a admitir que sentía algo por él.

-Edward, no…

-Dímelo.

-Por favor, Edward.

-Vamos. Son sólo tres palabras. Dilas, Isabella.

-Yo…-Edward sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a acercar su cara a la de la castaña.

-Me deseas. Y mucho.

La muchacha no pudo evitar cuando Edward tomó bruscamente posesión de su boca. No era un beso suave.

Era más bien un beso exigente, demandante y necesitado, y Bella estuvo gustosa de devolvérselo.

Repentinamente, Edward tomó a Isa del trasero y la levanto del suelo. Automáticamente la castaña enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Edward, y no notó en qué momento ya habían llegado a la habitación del cobrizo.

-Dime que me deseas, cariño, vamos…

-Edward…-Bella soltó otro gemido cuando Edward la dejó caer en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella.

-Dímelo, Bella.

-Te deseo. Te deseo, ahora- Edward le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con desesperación.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-Murmuraba mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la joven que quedaba al descubierto.

¿La quería? El corazón de Isabella se estrujó. La quería.

No era solamente deseo y pasión. Él la quería.

Ella también lo quería a él, eso ya lo tenía más que claro. Lo tenía más que claro desde hacía 6 días, esa tarde en la que ella se sentía mal al saber que la estaban persiguiendo, y él la abrazó con fuerza y le prometió que nada le sucedería nunca. Que él no dejaría que nunca le sucediera. Que la cuidaría siempre.

Ella sabía que lo quería, pero no podía creer que él también la quisiera a ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Te quiero tanto-Susurro el cobrizo mientras besaba su cara con dulzura.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

-Te necesito ahora mismo, princesa.

Bella quitó torpemente la camisa de Edward de en medio, y se dedico a intentar quitar, sin éxito, los jeans del cobrizo.

Edward soltó una risita al ver la desesperación de Bella, y se levantó de la cama por un segundo para quitarse los pantalones.

Isabella lo observó fascinada. Era tan hermoso.

-Eres hermosa-Edward volvió a recostarse sobre Bella, y liberó los pechos de la joven, mientras la comía con la mirada.

-Edward, hazlo ya- Edward sonrió travieso, y se acercó a besar los pechos de Isabella, que gimió con fuerza en respuesta, a la vez que se encargaba de quitarle las braguitas.

-¿Qué quieres, bebé?-Le preguntó con la voz ronza, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus partes íntimas con suavidad, haciéndola jadear.

-Que de-dejes de jugar- Le respondió entrecortadamente la castaña, a la vez que acariciaba los abdominales de Edward con suavidad.

-¿Me quieres sentir adentro?

-Sí, Edward, ¡Hazlo ya!

Edward sonrió, y le estampó un beso en los labios, y entró en ella de golpe, pero se quedó petrificado un segundo después.

Isabella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Era virgen.

Edward había sentido la pequeña barrera al entrar en ella de esa forma tan brusca.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? Bella, te lastimé-Edward tenía la voz rota mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la castaña con suavidad.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Estás llorando. ¿Porqué no me dijiste?-Bella abrió los ojos y los clavo en los suyos verdes.

-Yo…Lo siento. Pensé que si sabías que no tenía experiencia no me ibas a querer más, que no… Lo siento.-La castaña agachó la aveza y Edward le levantó el mentón con el pulgar.

-Isabella, el que tengas experiencia o no, no tiene nada que ver en eso. Te quiero y te deseo de todas formas. Pero podría haber sido más suave, podría haberte estimulado más y no te habría dolido, cariño…-Bella sorprendió a Edward abrazándose a él con fuerza y enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Edward la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente y se mantuvieron en esa misma posición hasta que Bella movió ligeramente las caderas, haciendo gemir a Edward.

Era malditamente estrecha.

-Bella…

-Quiero hacerlo. Te necesito, Edward…

Edward se movió suave al principio, no quería lastimarla más.

Pero cuando Bella comenzó a gemir con fuerza, aumentó el ritmo, más y más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax.

-Oh por Dios… Eso fue fabuloso-Bella reposaba en el pecho de Edward, que acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad.

-Sigo insistiendo en que deberías haberme dicho que eras virgen.

Bella rodó los ojos y se apoyó en un codo, acercando su cara a la del cobrizo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¿Sí? De verdad…

-Está bien. Yo debería ser quien se disculpe. Fui muy brusco y te lastimé…-Edward bajó la vista, haciendo que Bella suspirara frustrada y le levantara la cara apoyando una mano en su mejilla, y haciendo que la mirara.

-Edward, deja ya de torturarte, ¿Quieres? Lo pasé fantástico, y por la forma en la que gritaste al final…-Bella le sonrió traviesamente-…Creo que tú también.

Edward le sonrió con ternura.

-Fue increíble, cielo. ¿No te duele, verdad?

-Apenas si me arde. Edward, te prohíbo seguir hablando del tema, ¿Escuchaste?-Le comentó enfadada. Edward era tan masoquista.

-Está bien-Se resignó Edward, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Bella volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del cobrizo y respiró profundamente.- Así que yo fui te primero, ¿eh?-Edward sonrió con satisfacción al decir esto, y Bella lo miró contrariada.

-Nunca voy a entender ese extraño orgullo masculino que les da saberse el primero en la vida de una mujer, lo juro.

-Es el simple hecho de saber que eres mía. Solamente mía.

Bella volvió a levantarse y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Soy tuya?

-Por supuesto que lo eres.

-Entonces tú eres mío-Le dijo, recalcando la palabra 'Mío'.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-Bien-Dijo Bella satisfecha y volvió a recostarse en el pecho del cobrizo.

-Te quiero, Isabella Swan.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Edward Cullen-Le respondió la castaña, antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su ex-peor enemigo.

…

..

.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hicieron con mis agentes?!-Exclamó John cuando vio entrar a Is y Edward tomados de la mano.

-No seas dramático-Le respondió la muchacha con una risa, y Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

-No estoy siendo dramático, Isabella. Esto es raro. Aunque siempre supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes.-John entrecerró los ojos, y Bella los rodó divertida.

-Concentrémonos en el caso, por favor-Murmuro mientras se acercaban al escritorio de John.

Los tres tomaron asiento y John soltó un suspiro antes de mirarlos.

-Tenemos razones para creer que el asesino es Mark Slovok, el ruso al que encarcelaste hace algún tiempo, Is. Escapo de prisión hace unos meses y nadie supo nada más de él. Dejó una nota en la prisión diciendo que se vengaría de quién le 'había hecho esto'. Es decir, tú-John miró a Is, quién respiro profundo.

-Sé que tengo muchos enemigos, y que mucha gente busca acabar con mi vida, John. Pero este hombre… Me da miedo, de verdad. Parece que no cometiera errores. Todos sus crímenes son perfectos, metódicos. No deja ningún tipo de huellas o indicios, y nadie nunca ha visto nada. Es espeluznante.

-Nadie es perfecto, Bella. Cometerá un error en algún momento, solo hay que esperar-John se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola fijamente.

-Eso es justamente lo que no tenemos, John. Si no nos equivocamos, la próxima víctima podría ser Isabella.-Edward habló con la voz ronca, y acercó a Is hacia él al decir esto último.

- ¿Han podido averiguar algo sobre el infiltrado?-Is se estremeció. Un infiltrado en la CIA. Eso podría ser algo catastrófico.

-Nada. No entiendo como mierda consiguió tu número, Isabella- Is soltó un suspiro resignado.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

…

..

.

Is caminó con rapidez por los pasillos del edificio. Estaba cansada de ser el flanco de todas esas miradas curiosas.

Desde que todos sabían de su relación con Edward, no paraban de mirarla y cuchichear sobre ella a donde quiera que vaya.

Llegó a la puerta de su antiguo departamento y abrió la puerta con la llave que sostenía en su mano.

Debía recoger el resto de su ropa, ya que la mudanza al departamento de Edward sería definitiva.

La estancia se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta. La castaña caminó hacia la llave de la luz y entornó los ojos cuando la estancia se iluminó de golpe.

Lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

El lugar era un desastre. Todos los cajones estaban revueltos, los objetos voleados, el sofá roto, las paredes manchadas.

Is abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e intentó girarse con rapidez cuando un ruido detrás suyo la sobresaltó, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente sintió las sucesivas punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, y el olor metálico de la sangre que emanaba su cuero cabelludo. La habían golpeado con la culata de una pistola, de eso no cabía duda.

Is se cogió la cabeza con una mano, mientras se giraba apoyándose en la otra.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba respirar y tenía la visión nublada.

Pero a pesar de eso, Is si pudo reconocer la tez morena y los anchos hombros del hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella, apuntándola con un arma.

-¿Jacob?

..

..

..

_Buenas tardes! Solo les iba avisando que no quedan más que dos capítulos de esta historia, así que espero que la hayan disfrutado._

_Gracias por leerme. Los quiere, Emma._


	6. Open eyes

-¿Dónde está, Isabella? ¿Dónde está el chip?-Jacob mantenía el arma apuntada justo a la cabeza de Isabella, mientras la muchacha intentaba enfocar algo, sin entender todavía que sucedía.

-¿Jake?

-¡Dime donde está!-Jacob estaba nervioso, Is lo notaba. Sus manos temblaban levemente y estaba sudando.

La castaña se sentó en el suelo y se tocó la herida, soltando un siseo de dolor.

-¿Dónde está qué cosa?

-¡No te hagas la imbécil! ¡Es maldito chip que le quitaste a Slovok cuando lo detuviste!

-No tengo ningún chip, Jacob.

-¡No me mientas!-Isabella chilló de dolor cuando Jacob le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-Eras tú, ¿Verdad? El infiltrado eras tú-La voz de Isabella sonaba patosa por la sangre que se acumulada en su boca, y Jacob hizo una mueca.

-¿Dónde está?

-¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo ningún chip! Cuando lo detuve no lo registré, sólo se lo entregué a la policía.

Jacob se arrodilló junto a la castaña y la tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Sí, idiota-A pesar del dolor, y de su clara desventaja, Is seguía manteniendo su lengua afilada. Jacob no pudo ver venir el puño de Isabella, que se estrelló contra su mandíbula con fuerza, pero antes de que la castaña se pudiera levantar, Jacob estampó uno de sus grandes puños contra la mejilla de Isabella, dejándola casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Jacob soltó una risa, y se volvió a parar.

-Pues, parece que ya no me sirves para nada-Murmuro apuntándola con la pistola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?-Jacob miró fijamente a Isabella, sin saber si hablar o no.

-Soy un infiltrado, como ya sabes. Trabajé con Mark Slovok hasta que tú lo detuviste. Traía un chip con él, en donde había información que me podría incriminar. Registré todo tu puto departamento y no lo encontré. Si lo tiene la policía, puedo quedarme tranquilo. Eso imbéciles nunca resuelven nada-Isabella cerró los ojos.

El dolor que sentía dentro suyo era mucho mayor que el dolor físico.

Jacob. Su Jacob. Su mejor amigo. Era un traidor.

-¿Sólo me estabas usando para conseguir esa mierda?

-Oh, no solo para eso, cariño. Tiene muchas ventajas estar dentro de la CIA, puedo conseguir la información que quiera. Es tan útil…

-Eres patético-Isabella volvió a gritar de dolor cuando Jacob la pateó en el costado, haciéndola girar sobre el piso, y quedar boca abajo.

La castaña escupió sobre el suelo la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

-Sí solo deseabas encontrar ese chip, ¿Por qué los asesinatos de esas chicas?

Jacob bufó.

-Esa fue obra del dramático de Mark. Todo el tema de crear una S en el mapa me parecía tan estúpido. Y ahora, princesa, no tengo más tiempo para charlar contigo. Debo ir a elegir que traje usaré para tu funeral. Y ya sabes, preparar mi discurso del amigo triste.

Jacob volvió a apuntarla con el arma, e Isabella cerró los ojos, esperando.

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente, fue a Jacob parado frente a ella, apunto de apretar el gatillo.

..

.

Había demasiada luz en esa habitación.

Y la garganta le picaba. Tenía tanta sed.

Estaba muerta, ¿No se supone que en el cielo no se sentía ninguna incomodidad?

_¿Quién te dijo que estás en el cielo? Recuerda todo lo que hiciste. Yo creería que estás en el infierno._

Isabella sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquella molesta voz. Mala idea. Mierda, como de dolía.

-No, nena, no hagas eso-Is abrió los ojos levemente, y gruñó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital-Esa voz. Era la voz de un ángel. De su ángel.

-¿Edward?-Bella sintió el suave rose de una mano en su mejilla.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo.

-¿No estoy muerta?-Oyó una pequeña risita a su lado, y esta vez sí abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a un hermoso muchacho de cabellos cobrizos inclinado sobre ella, mirándola con alivio y adoración.

-No, no lo estás.

-Pero, Jacob, él…

-Sí, lo sé. Llegué antes de que disparara. Pero consiguió lastimarte. Llegué tarde. Lo siento.

-Sh…-Isa levantó una mano y la posó sobre los labios del cobrizo-Me salvaste la vida, Edward. Gracias.

Edward sonrió tristemente, y se inclinó aún más para depositar un beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

-¿Qué sucedió con Jacob? ¿Dónde está él?

Edward bufó.

-Está en prisión, junto con Slovok. Lo interrogaron hasta que soltó el paradero del ruso. De veras lo siento, princesa. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que ese hijo de puta…-Edward dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Isabella entendió a qué se refería.

John debería estar tan molesto.

-Edward, llévame a casa.-Le imploró con un puchero, haciendo que Edward soltara una suave carcajada.

-Lo haré, Bella, cuando te den el alta.

Is bufó y lo miró llena de súplica.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo sacarte de aquí cuando a mí se me dé la gana. Debes recuperarte.

La castaña levantó una mano y se palpó la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza.

-Debo lucir horrible.

-Tú siempre, siempre luces hermosa. Eres hermosa, Isabella-Edward se inclinó sobre la muchacha para besarla con suavidad.

Estaba tan endemoniadamente aliviado de que ella estuviera bien.

-Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Bella.

-Nunca dejarás de llamarme así, ¿verdad?

-Nunca.

-Supongo que debo acostumbrarme-Refunfuño mientras Edward le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

-Sí, deberás acostumbrarte, porque pienso llamarte así hasta que seamos dos viejos inservibles sentados en el porche de nuestro hogar.

Bella soltó una risa.

Amaba la idea.

..

.

_¡Hola! Este es el último capitulo de ¿Compañeros? Aunque todavía falta el Epilogo, que lo estaré publicando en un par de días._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews._

_Las quiere, Emma._


	7. Guns&Kisses

-¡Llegué!-Isabella cerró la puerta del departamento mientras soltaba las llaves sobre la mesa-El Time Square estaba lleno de gente a pesar del frío, tardé años en poder cruzar-Se quejó la castaña mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, para encontrarse a Edward sacando algo del horno.

-No tuvimos eso en cuenta cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York. Específicamente a dos cuadras del Time Square, ¿Eh?-Bromeó mientras se giraba y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su novia.

-Igualmente, no me arrepiento. Langley era tan aburrido-Bella se quitó el abrigo y lo depositó en el perchero, en el mismo momento en que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Diga?-La castaña levantó el tubo mientras reía al observar como Edward se quemaba y maldecía en la cocina.

-Los necesitamos en Langley, ahora.

La joven miró a Edward mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Otra vez? Hace menos de dos meses que nos mudamos aquí y ya es la tercera vez que debemos ir, John-Protestó mientras Edward caminaba hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Estamos teniendo problemas, serán solo un par de días, Is.

La castaña refunfuñó para sí misma mientras le daba el teléfono a Edward y se iba a la habitación para preparar los bolsos.

Cinco minutos después Edward estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa-Susurró mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarlo-No pueden vivir sin nosotros.

Edward soltó una risa mientras comenzaba a empacar también.

-Tienes razón.

..

.

-Amo los aviones-Susurró Isabella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su novio. Faltaba algo más de media hora para llegar a Langley, y la castaña estaba exhausta.

-Eres rara. Pero te amo igual-La joven soltó una risita y miró hacia arriba por entre sus pestañas.

Edward estaba nervioso.

Al ser alguien siempre tan sereno y controlado, el hecho de que estaba nervioso era evidente.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? Ah, sí. Sí.-Y también estaba distraído.

La castaña lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Dímelo.

-Estoy bien.

-Edward…

El cobrizo rodó los ojos y Bella se incorporó en su asiento para mirarlo de frente.

-Quería esperar hasta que lleguemos para decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué?

Bella observó como Edward se mordía el labio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?-Edward la miró consternado cuando la pregunta escapó de su boca.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Bella-La castaña se relajó en el asiento antes de volver a la carga.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo quería preguntarte si…- "_Pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones para comenzar el descenso"_

Bella se apresuró a abrochar el suyo, y se volvió a girar hacia Edward en menos de medio minuto.

-¿Preguntarme qué?-La curiosidad la estaba matando, y el hecho de que Edward se viera tan nervioso no ayudaba.

-Yo…

-Edward, si no lo dices ya te juro que-La castaña se calló de golpe cuando el avión comenzó a descender abruptamente, y se concentró en agarrarse bien del asiento.

-Respira y tranquilízate, Bella. Ya llegamos-Edward tomó una de las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

En menos de dos minutos, ya se encontraban bajando del avión, mientras Bella iba mirando a Edward inquisitivamente.

-¿Sabes? La paciencia no es uno de tus muchos talentos, cariño-Edward le sonrió traviesamente.

-Definitivamente. Venga, Edward-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el inconfundible sonido de una bala cortando el aire los hizo girarse hacia la derecha.

Por instinto, ambos se arrojaron al suelo, y mientras los gritos comenzaban a resonar en el enorme aeropuerto, tomaron las armas que traían encima.

-Allí-Edward señaló hacia un hombre vestido de negro que corría en la dirección contraria a ellos.

Sin dudarlo, ambos se precipitaron en aquella dirección.

-Mierda-La castaña resopló mientras corrían, chocando a unos cuantos desgraciados que pasaban por allí y evitando a la seguridad.

-¿Dónde mierda está?-Edward miraba hacia todos lados mientras intentaban encontrar nuevamente a la oscura figura.

-¡Edward!-El grito de Isabella fue lo único que salvo a Edward de recibir una bala antes de tirarse al suelo.

La muchacha, sin dudarlo apuntó la pistola por sobre su novio, a un punto negro que se movía a lo lejos y disparó.

El grito de un hombre herido fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta.

Edward se puso en pie y volvieron a seguir su carrera hacia el lugar en el que un hombre yacía en el suelo, con la pierna totalmente ensangrentada.

-¿Quién eres?-Edward lo tomó por el cuello mientras lo interrogaba, pero el hombro solo emitía quejidos de dolor.

-¿John?-Is hablaba a su teléfono rápidamente, sin despegar la vista del hombre herido-Alguien nos disparó en el aeropuerto. Envía una ambulancia, está herido.-Sin más cortó el teléfono, y se dedicó a explicarles qué sucedía a los alarmados (e inútiles) guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto.

Una vez que la ambulancia se hubo llevado al hombre de negro, Isabella se giró hacia Edward.

-Dime.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras la abrazaba. Isabella sintió la dureza de la pistola apoyada en su cintura.

-Ni siquiera en estas circunstancias te olvidas, ¿Eh?

-Nop-Le respondió enfatizando la 'P' mientras lo seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Quería pedirte que fueras mi esposa-La castaña abrió mucho los ojos mientras Edward se mordía el labio-Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Isabella mientras se abrazaba a Edward con fuerza, rodeando la cintura de su novio con las piernas.

-Sí, sí, sí. Seré tu esposa, Edward Cullen-Le respondió ante la atónita mirada de la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Hace dos minutos estaban disparándole a un hombre y ahora se estaban besando.

-Te amo, Isabella.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Cullen. Te amaré siempre.

..

.

_Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo._

_¡Saludos a todas, las quiero!_

_Emma._


End file.
